


Tumblr Requests and Short Drabbles

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Incest, Multi, NSFW, Other, Selfcest, Swapfell, fellswap, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: A collection of small drabbles on my tumblr@Casualbones





	1. High Love

**Request:** HoneyMustard Headcanon

 

 **HoneyMustard Headcanon:** Their relationship lacks romance, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t right for each other. Their dynamic can be described as friends with benefits who are actually dating. Their dates usually consist of staying home and raiding the kitchen or boning, rather than the traditional walks in the park or nice dinner. Neither of them are the touchy feely type, especially Red, who is never upfront with his feelings, but things get done when they get high together and those barriers break down. 

* * *

## High Love

Red grumbles as his brother saunters out the door, Blue trailing behind and waving both Red and Stretch goodbye. The small skeleton sighs, rubbing his temples from the throbbing headache. Dealing with both brothers can be…draining. Luckily, Stretch is already taking his hand and dragging him to their bedroom, rolling some blunts for the both of them. Red lights it, sucking in all that he can and releases. Stretch does the same. Already, he could feel the tension leave his shoulders and the throbbing subsiding to a small dull. 

Red looks over his boyfriend, who was laying back on the bed, his eyes closed with his hands behind his head. A light fluttering spreads across his soul. Warm, like sunlight. His skull turns red, and before he could stop himself, he shakes Stretch’s long legs. 

“hey. hey asshole,” Red paws for attention. 

“Mhm?” Stretch cracks one eye open. 

“i think i love you,” 

Stretch heaves himself up and presses his teeth against Red’s skull, then goes back down again. 

“I think I love you too” 

Red nods and continues smoking, but inside, his soul won’t stop glowing. He’ll be embarrassed about this when he’s sober, but for now, his fingers intertwines with the other, and brings it up to a kiss. 


	2. Stained Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoneyKetchup Headcanon Request

**HoneyKetchup Headcanon:** Neither of them are very confrontational and have a habit of repressing problems instead of addressing it. This becomes a huge issue in their relationship to the point where they drift apart. To reanimate that spark, they both have to actually talk about their feelings and learn to express their needs.

* * *

## Stained Pillows

Classic taps his fingers on the couch with Stretch on the other side, the two of them mindlessly watching some Netflix show together. He likes to think of himself as a patient person, but tonight, Classic grinds his teeth together, something as small as the breeze from the AC getting on his nerves.

“can i change the show?” Classic asks. 

“Ye,” Stretch simply answers.

His responds pisses Classic off, but he holds his tounge, his soul pulsating with pure irritation. Finally, he snaps.

“i wanna break up,” the small skeleton slips accidentally.

Stretch doesn’t look up from the tv screen, but stays quiet for a few seconds before he responds.

“Okay.”  

“okay,” Classic’s mouth trembles, but he refused to shed a tear for someone who obviously doesn’t care. 

The small skeleton gathers his things and leaves wordlessly, pausing at the doorway as if he was expecting something, then shuts the door behind him. After Classic is gone, Stretch clenches his fists and brings one hand to cover his mouth, choking out a sob. He could never catch his breath, as his soul cracks and cracks, fat tears staining his shirt and bones. He cries out Classic’s name, knowing that he won’t return. Only five minutes gone and Stretch already misses him.

Both Stretch and Classic fall asleep that night with stained pillows and broken hearts.


	3. Riled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoneyMoney Headcanon Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW

**HoneyMoney Headcanon:** If Money accidentally punches Stretch, Stretch will punch back. 

* * *

## Riled Up

 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Money growls, rubbing the right side of his face. 

“You punched me,” Stretch only shrugs. 

“It was an accident!” Money steps closer into the other’s personal space, confronting him. 

“Whatever. Not like I can unpunch you.”

“Asshole!” Money pushes Stretch, anger fuming.

“Bitch,” Stretch shoves back. 

“Dirtbag!” Money tries to push back again, but the Swap monster stands firm. 

Stretch grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall, his fist tightening. Money yelps and squirms, struggling like a worm in his grip, but fire burns in his eyes and he specifically rubs his legs together. Stretch undos his pants and reveal his mighty orange cock, then immediately shoves it under Money’s skirt, unsurprised about the lack of panties. His ecto-pussy squeezes tightly around the dick and gasps for air, letting out a small moan. 

“Slut,” 

Stretch drives his dick in further, thrusting away without a single care. 

“Whore.”

Money’s eyes rolls to the back of his head. His walls flutter, as Stretch repeatedly abuses his special spot, his ribs tingling with sensitivity. 

“ _Cumbucket”_

The purple skeleton shrieks as he cums, his knees shaking as his tongue rolls out. Stretch lets him go and Money drops to the ground, gasping for air as fluids leaked from his pussy. Defeated, he whimpers and claws at the other’s legs, opening his mouth for some dick. Stretch chuckles and shoves himself down Money’s throat. It works every time. 


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedgeup Headcanon Request

**Kedgeup Headcanon:** Edge doesn’t actually mind Classic’s naps. He thinks he’s adorable when he sleeps. He even likes to play little pranks where he’ll draw on Classic’s face with a sharpie and no one ever believes that Edge did it.

* * *

**Payback**

Edge comes home and unsurprisingly finds the little skeleton snoring softly on the couch. He looks around, pleased at the pristine home. Despite how lazy he is, Classic knew that Edge appreciated a clean house. It’s nice to know that the Fell skeleton is changing him for the better. Classic curls up on the cushions, bonebrows furrowing as his body shivers. 

Edge sighs and scoops him up in his arms, holding his small frame close to his chest. The tall skeleton brings him to their bedroom, setting him down gently on the mattress, relieved that Classic didn’t wake up. Edge tucks him in and kisses the top of his head affectionately. A marker catches his eyes and he grins mischievously. 

It’s payback time for all those puns. 


	5. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpicyMaple (UF Paps X RED SF Pap) headcanon request

**SpicyMaple Headcanon** : Edge is secretly a stress smoker, and thinks Rus doesn’t know about it. He knows that Edge secretly steals his cigarettes and smokes it while Rus is asleep, so that’s why he keeps an extra pack around and buys the best brand, even if he’s okay with the cheap, disgusting ones. 

* * *

**Stressed**

“I thought I’d find you out here,”Rus closes the squeaking porch door behind him and listens to the crickets singing their nightly song. The cool surface breeze ruffles his jacket, as the stars twinkle in the moonless night.

The unlit cigarette fumbles in Edge’s fingers as his eyes widen widen and he flinches in surprised. He blushes deeply, but regains his composure, albiet tense. 

“It’s not what you think,” Edge coughs, “I’m throwing them away before you get yourself sick.” 

Rus chuckles and swings his fluffy hooded jacket over his boyfriend, “Relax, Edgelord. I’m not here to bust you. Light?” 

Rus offers up a lighter and Edge hesitantly accepts. He takes a long drag and puffs the smoke into the air, the silky grey swirling around each other. His body visibly relaxes and he snuggles in deeper into the jacket. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Rus asks. 

“What makes you think I’m thinking of something?” Edge raises a bonebrow.

“You only smoke when you’re stressed.” 

“You knew all this time?” 

Rus nods. 

Edge sighs and relents, “There are problems at work. Humans are so damn uncooperative.” 

Rus rubs his boyfriend’s back in sympathy, “Just say the word and I’ll kill them.”

The Fell skeleton laughs and playfully nudge the other, tossing the barely used cig away. Edge grabs Rus’s hand and leads him back inside for a good night’s rest. After that night, Edge never touches a cigarette again. 


	6. Stargazers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpicyHoney Drabble based on [ this ](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/162188939474/spicyhoney-stargazers) art piece

Edge sighs as he’s lead down the dark path, his fingers locked in with his boyfriend’s. Stretch hums silently, focused on the direction before him and nothing else, while Edge’s eyelights wander. He’s been to the city park, plenty of times, but never in the evening. It’s strangely unnerving how quiet it is, without the children playing, or the dogs parking, or the birds singing. Instead, the trees turn black, with the branches gently swaying in the breeze, the moths flying around the low lighting street lamps, and the complete isolation from civilization. Edge’s shoulders tense, ready for an attacker to come out any second. His bones crawl from the anticipation, never really liking the quiet before. But he supposes to Stretch, this is serene.  

Stretch lifts their intertwined hands up and kisses Edge’s. A small reassurance to stop worrying too much. He finds a lone bench on the edge of the sidewalk, with the city’s backdrop behind them and the bustling traffic faint and far away. The only sound heard is their frosty deep breaths. He gestures Edge to take a seat first and he follows right after, laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap and holding his arm close to his chest. Right above his soul. 

“This is perfect,” Stretch smiles, his bright eyelights twinkling. 

Edge looks up, bone brows furrowing. The sky is bare, with nothing but endless darkness. Not a single object in sight. Even the tree branches obstruct the full moon, soaking up the moon rays for itself. 

Edge looks down and tilts his head, “I thought you wanted to stargaze.” 

Stretch chuckles as a faint glow paints across his cheekbones, “ _I am_ ”.


End file.
